The present invention is generally related to a switch, and more particularly to an overload protection switch.
A switch is used to control closing/opening of a circuit. Great current is likely to result in overload, which may cause danger. A switch with overload protection function is able to avoid overload of a circuit so as to avoid danger.
Many kinds of overload protection switches are commercially available. It is tried by the applicant to provide an overload protection switch, which has novel structure and can be more conveniently used.